Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems for monitoring physical, physiologic and/or biologic information about one or more persons or subjects and using physical, physiologic and/or biologic information or information derived from physical, physiologic and/or biologic information, to interact with virtual environments and associated systems and devices. More specifically, the system can include one or more sensors that detect a condition of one or more persons or subjects and use that information to change the operation of a system a gaming system or virtual reality system.
Description of the Prior Art
Many existing gaming consoles include remote controls and motion capture cameras with onboard motion tracking algorithms to track the motion of participants however, these controls are limited in their ability to tracking body movements. For example, the Xbox360 camera senses body movements based on optical detection. Depending on the position of the user, the motion detection algorithms have a difficult time seeing all limb movements, especially if there are differences in limb-depth with respect to the optical sensor. Furthermore, response times are slow. The remotes for the Wii and other related consoles typically include gyroscopes and accelerometers built in.
Oculus Rift is known for having limitations when users are climbing stairs or maintaining balance. The brain must be tricked into thinking that it is climbing, when the movement on your body is not actually happening. The Oculus rift has no way to sense whether the user is feeling off-balanced during these virtual scenarios.